


Galaxies

by Yentl (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short, Stony - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yentl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has never been on a date. Tony thinks that is ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-detective-in-the-tardis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-detective-in-the-tardis).



> Written for a-detective-in-the-tardis for the prompt "uhm...Something fluffy...about their first kiss...?"
> 
> Also my very first Avengers fanfic :)

“You’ve never actually been on a _date_?” Tony exclaimed, dropping his hands from the metal cube he had been working on to stare at Steve with his eyebrows disappearing under the stray strands of hair covering his forehead.

Steve shuffled with his feet nervously. He hadn’t wanted to bring this up. Not only… he swallowed. Not only did it bring back some horrible memories he knew he would be better off forgetting, but it also made him strangely self-conscious. Of course he did not have the knowledge of Tony Stark that someone who had actually grown up in the man’s century had, but still. Steve knew about Tony’s reputation. He’d learned enough about that to know how horribly prude he must sound to the other.

His eyes followed Tony’s hand as the man wiped it across his forehead in what must have been an attempt at wiping away some sweat – it was awfully hot in the room – but didn’t do much more good than smearing oil all over his golden tan skin. His eyes flicked away when he spoke again. “I know I must sound horribly old-fashioned… and, I mean,” He glanced up at Tony, the nervous undertone in his eyes subsiding for a more joking spark shining underneath. “Can you blame me? But, I just haven’t had the opportunity…”

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Steve interrupted him before he even got past inhaling.

“-and, _yes,_ I _am_ aware of the ‘irresistible sexual magnetism’ of Captain America,” he said, making the little air-quotation marks that he had seen Tony use before, “but if I go out with someone, _even if it’s just a date,_ I’d like for it to _mean_ something.” He said, shooting Tony a look that said, ‘ _And if you disagree with that you can stick it up your behind.’_

Tony ignored his expression, and instead casually leaned backwards against the countertop of his workspace. _“Weeeellll,”_ he said with a cheeky grin, his eyes lighting up in a dangerous fashion that Steve wasn’t quite sure he liked, “it really doesn’t have to be though!” He sing-sung, waggling his eyebrows.

Steve rolled his eyes, stool up from his stool, and turned away from Tony, walking towards the door. He waved his hand up in the air. “You just fiddle on with your screws,” he said, “I’m going to talk to Thor or something. I’m sure he will appreciate my philosophy of love.” He chuckled at that, but was glad that Tony couldn’t see his face when he did. Dramatic exit and all.

“You should really ask someone out sometime!” He heard Tony call out behind him, “That pretty face is wasted on you like this!”

Steve halted his step, his hand resting on the doorknob to the staircase. He turned around slightly, looking back at Tony over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised. “Excuse me? Pretty face?” He asked, unable to take that even remotely serious. He laughed, “Shut up Stark.” He turned away, his expression turning bitter. “It’s all from a bottle anyway.” He muttered, after which he pushed the door open, and stepped into the hallway.

Hurried steps followed him, but he ignored them. He didn’t feel like listening to Tony’s lecturing about dates and love and his idea of relationships. Those things weren’t the same in Steve’s head, and he wasn’t even entirely sure whether it was because because Steve came from another century, or because Tony was, well... Tony. He somehow thought the latter to be more likely.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and was whirling around on the tips of his toes, nearly losing his balance. He grabbed ahold of the railing before he fell on top of Tony. He scowled at the man, who was now gripping his upper arm, but his eyes softened, the harsh expression replaced by a confused surprise, when he saw the serious expression in Tony’s eyes. “What?” He almost barked, his mood not quite bad enough to just pull away and run off, but still not very good either.

“Do you really think that?” Tony asked.

Steve blinked. Swallowed. That was not what he had been expecting. Not only the words, but also the tone of voice that Tony had used were surprisingly soft. Gentle. Caring and considerate. Was he actually... worried? About Steve?

His desire to rip his arm out of Tony’s grip was suddenly a lot weaker. He briefly chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes flicking from Tony to the wall, back to Tony, back to the wall. The floor. The ceiling. The other wall. He swallowed. “It’s true.” He said, his voice bitter. “Everything special about me came from a bottle. Nothing about me that people like is actually _me_.”

Steve couldn’t believe the look in Tony’s eyes. It was something he had never seen in the other before. Tony took a deep breath, and gently squeezed Steve’s arm once before letting go. He leaned against the wall, looking up at Steve who was not only naturally taller than him, but also standing up higher on the staircase. Tony wet his lips, “ _That_ is definitely not true.” He said, his eyes certain, his voice layered heavily with not only his usual stubbornness, but also that sense of being totally and utterly convinced of his being right, that really only Tony could have in such a way. “Everything that you are now, was already there, Steve. Your personality, your courage, your faith and trust in what is righteous.” He took a deep breath, and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back against the wall, but still looking up at Tony. “I know, Tony Stark talking about how ‘what’s inside matters’ - shocking.” He commented on himself with a smirk. “But, Steve, you _are_ something special. The serum simply took what was already there and enhanced it. Enhanced you in a way that enabled you to make better use of it. To carry out what you wanted to do in life, but never got the chance to.”

For a moment - no, for a _long time_ , Steve was speechless. Not just because he was ‘so touched’ by Tony’s words - which, okay, admittedly, he _kind of_ was - but also because he had simply never expected Tony to ever utter words even remotely like what he had just told Steve. Then, he sighed, and sank down onto one of the steps behind him. He sat down on it, firmly planted his elbows on his knees, and rested his head in his hands. For some reason, he felt really, incredibly tired all of a sudden. Like he could definitely use another 70 year’s sleep, if not for the friends that he would inevitably lose again. He sighed. “Tony... That’s very nice of you-”

“No, Steve, you’re not going to fucking do this now.” Tony interrupted him briskly, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward into Steve, who was now at about the same height as him. He shot him a concerned glare. Not angry, but obviously pissed at whatever it was that Steve was ‘doing right now’.

Steve bit his lip and glanced away. “Do what?” He asked. He ground his teeth together. Swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the the lump in his throat, but instead only making it more prominent. He glanced back up at Tony, his blue eyes like steel. Armoured. Shielded. He didn’t want to have this talk. He just wanted to walk away and pretend none of this had ever happened. Pretend that everything was normal and that he was fine and that he didn’t care about dates or girls who had died tens and tens of years ago. “Do _what_?” He repeated.

For a moment it was war in Tony’s eyes. Then they were galaxies, infinitely, infinitely too close. Then there were explosions, colourful and painting the sky of his mind like fireworks, but not the ones that hurt. Not the ones that maim and injure and take loved ones apart as Steve had seen so much too many times. They were of a kind that healed. A kind that Steve had never encountered before.

And then there were lips. And Steve gasped, his eyes opening wide just as Tony closed his eyes and opened his arms to take Steve in. Steve was frozen. Again. But this time when he regained control over his muscles, it wasn’t seventy years later. It was probably not even seven seconds later. He pulled back and gasped, heaved in and out deep breath after breath, his eyes still open impossibly wide and fixed on Tony. There were no words. He licked his lips. Tony leaned back, and his wide blown pupils connected with Steve’s again.

He chuckled, almost _embarrassed,_ “Sorry.” He said, “But you were saying stupid things, and I had to shut you up somehow.”

Steve blinked, and suddenly realised his mouth was hanging open a little. He shut it with a snap, and then carefully opened it again to speak. “You... _kissed me._ ” He muttered breathlessly. He could feel his heart beating in his throat. It felt as if millions of little somethings were crawling in his stomach. _“You-...”_

“Go on a date with me.” Tony said. His eyes shining, little wrinkles crawling from his eyes like rays of sunshine as a smile illuminated his face. His hands gripped Steve’s. “I mean,” He chuckled, “please go out with me, Steve.”

Steve wanted to say no. Well, not precisely, he felt like he _should_ say no. Tony was a man. Steve was a man too. Steve had liked Peggy so obviously he wasn’t gay. He had already gathered that homosexuality was much more accepted in the 21st century, but still... He should say no. So why... “Yes, _yes_... _Okay_.” Why didn’t he?

Tony’s smile widened, and he jumped up to his feet, straightening up again. “Good!” He exclaimed with a smug grin. “JARVIS? Fit Steve a suit, please. We’re going on a date!”

Steve shook his head, unable to comprehend exactly what was going on. Tony Stark had asked him out on a date. Steve had said _yes._ A small smile played around his lips, although he had no idea why. Okay, maybe he did... maybe... he was kind of excited for this date.

 


End file.
